


decoder ring mysteries

by kikatkittenlover2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikatkittenlover2/pseuds/kikatkittenlover2
Summary: “Here” he remembers Lance saying as he firmly placed a ring in his hand “It’s a decoder ring” he had smiled brightly as he spoke. “Why are you giving me this? You know it just matches letters to numbers, right? We’re thirteen, Lance you should know that” ”Of course I know that!” he huffed pouting “It’s a reminder of me dude. So, like if you ever miss me you can look at that and remember that you’re my best friend”.





	decoder ring mysteries

An alarm blares loudly at the unholy hell hour of five in the morning, screaming for the raven-haired boy lying in bed to wake and start his day. Not that he cared, or really needed it for that matter, he'd been up since three anyway. He couldn’t sleep, plagued by the knowledge that he’d in a few hours would start class in new school, settled in a familiar town. He questioned why he begged Shiro to take the job offer from Galaxy high. Sighing heavily, he sits up reaching for the alarm, groaning quietly as the red glowing numbers reminded him of the early hour. Five-ten it seemed to yell at him, taunting him with the reminder that he’d have to go through a neighbor he had known so well once, only to see how the things he knew had changed.

Flopping back down on his bed, he Stares blankly into the darkness of his room, he wonders again why he wanted to move back to a place he moved away from almost five years ago. ‘Because Lance’ he reminds himself feeling his face heat up as he realized that he begged to move just for the slim chance that he’d might meet his old friend again. His hands flew up to his face as he groans in embracement wondering if it was to late to play sick. Tossing himself onto his side, he began to feel disgustingly nauseous, he was nervous and filled with anxiety over moving to a new school. That could work in his favor though, he realizes. His brother would definitely believe that he was sick if he made his nauseous state known to him and whined enough.

Satisfied with his revaluation he finally drags himself out of bed and grabs his phone checking the time again really quick. Five-eighteen “Fuck” he mutters annoyed at the time once again he grumbled to himself as he walked into his bathroom. It's about five-thirty when he makes his way to the kitchen ready to lie about his health to his dear older brother’s face. “Hey Shiro” he calls out, but there’s no responses which confuse him “Shiro?” he calls out again confused even further when there’s still no response. Once he makes it to the kitchen he’s greeted by the amazingly pleasant scent produced by freshly made breakfast. When it hits him, it smells to good right now, someone cooked and Shiro can't cook to save his life.

'Shit' he thinks to himself looking over to the stove numbly, Adam, his brother’s fiancé, was home. 'Fuck' he thinks as he starts to panic, Shiro would be easy to convince but Adam? Adam was more always more difficult to convince, he would always check to make sure of if he was faking. "good morning Keith” Adam smiled as he looked over his shoulder briefly before turning his attention back to the omelet he was making “Morning, where’s Shiro?” " He went to work early, he said he need to get some last-minute things to take care of, I’m going take you to school today.” He says plating the food he prepared, before turning to hand Keith the plate. He pauses, and Keith has to stop himself from laughing as Adam face went from kind to confused to stoic. “Keith? Why aren't you dressed yet?" he asked looking to the clock "It's almost six, you better hurry up and get dressed and eat". 

"I'm not feeling well" Keith mumbles out, trying to make himself sound weak as possible as he spoke, hoping that be enough to convince the older man. Adam raised an eyebrow at Keith, looking him up and down. ‘Shit’ Keith thought as his plan started walking towards the nearest window ready to jump out ‘he’s on to me’. "Ok” Adam started “come and let me feel your forehead", and there went his plan, jumping out the window to its death. Slowly he walks over and waits as Adam judges how sick he was "Hmm.…" he hummed before finally saying " I think you're fine, it doesn't seem like you have a fever, you're probably just nervous".

For a moment, just a moment he wondered if could still get out of this before deciding to just take the plate of food and get on with his day. He sighed sitting down with his food and began to eat as quickly as could “Do you want me to make you some tea to take with?” Adam, looking over at him as cleaned up the kitchen “It’ll help settle your stomach a bit. He smiled at Keith waiting for answer, Keith took the time to consider his offer and figured it might help his nausea “Yeah that’d be nice” he said handing his cleared plate over to Adam, rushing over to his room to get dressed.  
Standing in front his closet he looked quickly through his cloths before pulling out a pair of jeans, grey t-shirt, and a red and black striped jacket, satisfied with his choice he grabbed his bag and keys. He palmed the cheap piece of plastic attached to his keys, smiling fondly at the memories attached to it. “Here” he remembers Lance saying as he firmly placed a ring in his hand “It’s a decoder ring” he had smiled brightly as he spoke. “Why are you giving me this? You know it just matches letters to numbers, right? We’re thirteen, Lance you should know that” ”Of course I know that!” he huffed pouting “It’s a reminder of me dude. So, like if you ever miss me you can look at that and remember that you’re my best friend”. 

Keith remembered that he almost cried that day, it was the day he moved, and Lance had done everything in his power to make him feel better about it. He had even gone as far as to hold his hand while waking to the car and hugging him tightly as they said bye for the last time. Keith sighed rubbing at eyes quickly before meeting up with Adam again “Hey, kiddo you ready to go?” he asked handing him a thermostat full of freshly brewed ginger tea. “Yeah let’s go” Keith said taking the tea mumbling a thanks and grabbing his phone charger, taking a quick look at the time again: six-thirty, about half an hour to go till class, great.  
The ride there was ok, Adam asked the standard first day questions ‘how are you feeling?’ ‘are you excited?’ ‘do you know where classes are?’ the typical stuff, and Keith answered plainly as he watched the landmarks go by. He mentally mapped out what he recognized and what was new ‘that’s new, that’s new, that’s the same’ he sighed taking a sip of his tea, he felt just a bit upset about the changes to the once recognizable landscape, but he figured though that things change over time. He smiled softly when he saw his favorite ice crème shop was still there, he remembered how he and Lance would go there on the weekends to hang out. He reached or his decoder ring again fiddling with it turning to the numbers: 12-1-14-3-5. 

His face began to feel warm again when he registered that he had absent mindedly spelled Lance’s name. “You ok bud? Your face is turning red” Adam asked concerned that maybe Keith really was sick after all. “I, no I’m fine” Keith stumbled of over his words, feeling his face heat up more and more by the moment. He hoped that Adam hadn’t noticed how flustered he was “Are you sure?” he said looking over to Keith with a stupid grin before turning back to the road. ‘Shit, he noticed’ Keith wanted to die, to burry himself alive where he can live out the rest of his short, short life stewing in his embarrassment.  
“You’re thinking about that friend of yours, aren’t you?” Keith tried ignoring him sinking lower in his seat as he prayed for him to stop talking. “What was his name again? Something with a l right?” he didn’t answer opting to look out the window again instead “Let’s see know… was it Larry?” Adam asked as they pull up to a stop light. He watched Keith carefully, gaging his reactions as he spoke “No, no that’s not it maybe Leo? Yeah that sounds right Leo”. He smiled when Keith huffed and throw his previously crossed arms in the air “Its Lance, his name is Lance. Not Larry, not Leo, Lance”. 

“Are you sure? Cause I’m pretty sure it was Leo” he insisted as the light changed green and take off again, they can see the school closely approaching them. “Yes I’m sure about it, his name is Lance and he happens to be a Leo” Keith said taking the last few sips of tea, that’s by now gone cold “he use to make a big deal about that”. A smile grew on his face as he once again reached for the decoder ring, 12-5-15, Leo “He was so sure that the zodiac signs really did control how you act”. “It sounds like you like you were close” Adam spoke softly as he pulled up to the school, he looked over at Keith, watching him as he gathered his stuff up “We were, we did everything together”. He stepped out the car said good bye and turned to leave. “Hey” Adam yelled out the window motioning for Keith to come back over “I felt the same about Takashi, and who knows maybe you’ll meet him again” Keith smiled shaking his “it’s been five years Adam I’m over it” “If you say so” Adam sighed before driving off.

‘ok Keith’ he thought turning to face the school ‘welcome to hell’ he heaved a shaky breath, walking towards the building. Once he entered the school he made his we through the sea of obnoxiously loud teens to the main office to get his class schedule since he hadn’t gotten a chance to get it earlier. Finding was easier then he thought it would be, inside he was greeted by a kind lady who was a little to egger to help, he got his schedule tanked her left for his first class. Checking his phone, he noticed he only had fifteen minuets left to get to class, looking at his schedule quickly he was relieved to find that his brother was who taught his first period class, it shouldn’t be to hard to find where he was. While rushing to find the class he ran right into someone by accident knocking them both flat on the ground. “You should watch it mullet” the other boy said gathering his things and stood up, Keith opened his mouth to tell off the boy when a tan hand reached out in front his face. “Well” the boy said looking down at him “you want some help up, or?” Keith didn’t answer him and got up on his own ignoring the look the other gave him as he did, looking at him he could shake the feeling that he knew the boy. “look I’m going to be late. I don’t really know who you are, but can you move so I can go please” he spoke flatly as he pushed passed the confused looking boy, still unable to shake the feeling of familiarity as he did. It wasn’t till he finally reached class sat down and pulled a notebook that hadn’t belonged to him did realize. The strange blue book was marked bio class with the name Lance McClain printed neatly on the book. Lance, that was Lance he just meet and snapped at Lance without even noticing ‘fuck’

**Author's Note:**

> this my first story so I"m sure there are some mistakes please let me and I'll fix it.  
> this vary loosely based on an au I came up with back in s1 but never got to around to writing it until now


End file.
